Nuevos comienzos
by o0maray0o
Summary: Post DoC. Vincent por fin decide dejar el pasado atrás, y sus amigos estarán ahi para ayudarle. De lo que no se ha dado cuenta es de que ya ha surgido algo... Yuffentine, VxY, otras parejas pueden surgir.
1. Capitulo 1  Encontrado

--- Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, pero soy su fan, y tenía que rendirles tributo de alguna forma. ---

* * *

Detrás de una cascada, se halla escondida una oscura cueva que esconde la figura de una bella mujer dentro de una estalagmita de materia, iluminandolo todo, descubriendo con su luz al hombre que la amó, aquel que nunca olvidará su forma de reir, de llorar, su voz... mientras aún estaba viva.

"Gracias... fuiste tu... tu eres la razón... por la que sobreviví"

Él jamás vió la última lágrima que resbaló por su mejilla, aliviada por fin de la culpa que la atormentaba a causa de lo que tuvo que hacer para salvar el mundo de Omega.

Vincent, el hombre que la amó, al que ella manipuló para conseguir un bebé con el que experimentar, incluso siendo su padre el hombe al que ella amó y que murió salvandole la vida. Vincent, a quien Hojo mató por diversión y para conseguir un especimen en el que experimentar. Vincent, aquél con quien ella misma experimentó luego intentando salvar el mundo de Omega, condenándolo a llevar un demonio más dentro de él: Chaos.

Ahora él es libre de nuevo, liberado del terrible monstruo. Ahora ella también queda liberada, llorando, desaparece para siempre su imagen de la roca, y su alma vuelve a la corriente vital.

Vincent sale por fin de la cueva, en el sol del medio día, el primero de su nueva vida, a la que mira con esperanza por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo.

"No sé por qué me han mandado a mi a buscarte... aunque tampoco es que me moleste"

Shelke, utilizando palabras que aprendió de ella, pero a Vincent ya no le importa, incluso es capaz de sonreir, y de mirar hacia el cielo, donde se encuentran los restos de Omega, como un testimonio de sus pecados redimidos. Definitivamente hoy empieza una nueva vida para él, hasta el planeta está de acuerdo.

* * *

--- Sé que el capítulo es muy corto, probablemente sea así con todos, es mi primer intento de escribir una historia y vergüenza me da subirla a internet, per es la única manera de que alguien me diga si vale la pena que siga intentándolo o no. Espero que os guste. --- 


	2. Capitulo 2  Visita

--- Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, pero soy su fan, y tenía que rendirles tributo de alguna forma._ ---_

* * *

_Voy a empezar por visitar a mis compañeros... no, no sólo compañeros... mis amigos. Cloud podrá servirme de guía para empezar de nuevo, igual que él. Despues de todo, tenía razón en intentar perdonar un error... incluso un pecado._

Ya casi en la puerta del bar de Tifa, el Séptimo Cielo, Shelke decidió que debía informar de la situación a Vincent.

"Todos han estado buscandote sin descanso durante este tiempo, su comportamiento ha sido extraño, como si necesitaran localizarte aunque no haya ninguna razón para ello, no he logrado entenderlo todavía"

_Quizás yo no sea el único que necesita algo de ayuda en este nuevo comienzo._

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Cid salió como una exhalación del bar, Barret salió con él, para quedarse parados como estatuas ante Vincent. Sus ojos seguían siendo rojos, pero su expresión, mucho más relajada y abierta, como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de los hombros, le daban un aire distinto. Parecía una persona diferente.

"Joder Vincent! Hemos estado buscandote como unos putos locos! Se puede saber donde coño te habías metido?" "Si, ya puedes empezar a soltar por esa boquita como cojones has desaparecido así"

"Vincent!" Tifa salió del bar justo despues de ellos "Estabamos muy preocupados por ti, me alegra ver que estás bien"

Vincent asintió con la cabeza al tiempo que sonrió, dejando a Tifa boquiabierta.

"Vincent" Cloud lo saludó reconociendo los signos de algo por lo que él mismo ya había pasado. Por fin su amigo había conseguido sentirse en paz consigo mismo, ahora es tiempo de empezar de nuevo para él.

"Cloud" Vincent pudo ver en la expresión de Cloud que lo entendía. Ellos hablarían luego a solas. No hacían falta más palabras para que ambos lo supieran.

"Bienvenido de nuevo" Nanaki también estaba en el bar para recibirlo. "Reeve no ha podido venir. La pérdida de Shalua ha dejado una grave marca en él, y hay trabajo para el WRO que no debe ser postpuesto, pero su deseo era estar aquí hoy"

"Gracias Nanaki, trataré de localizarlo" En los ojos de Nanaki podía verse el mismo entendimiento que en los de Cloud. Estaba claro que una conversación con Nanaki, podría ser muy fructífera. Vincent sabía que ya no era inmortal, y que ahora le faltaba la fuerza de Chaos, pero fueron muchos los experimentos, el mako en su organismo... definitivamente su esperanza de vida se parecía más a la de Red que a la del resto de Avalancha, al igual que su experiencia en la vida, por eso siempre se había sentido muy conectado a su más peludo amigo (no hablemos de Barret).

Todos entraron dentro del bar mientras preguntaban a Vincent, le daban palmaditas en la espalda, y se hacían bromas unos a otros, aún sorprendidos por el hecho de que Vincent sonriera y se mostrara cercano en la conversación. Pero faltaba algo.

_Me pregunto donde esta Yuffie._

Como si le leyera la mente, Tifa dijo: "Yuffie está arriba, durmiendo. Estaba exhausta después de tantos días buscandote sin descanso y se quedó dormida encima de la barra. Cloud la cogió justo cuando empezaba a caerse al suelo y la subimos a su habitación. Fue ella quien pensó que estarías en la cueva, aunque ninguno le hicimos mucho caso hasta que la vimos desfallecer y nos dimos cuenta de lo preocupada que estaba"

Una sensación de culpa recorrió a Vincent. No pensó que la pequeña ninja fuera a descuidar así su propia salud por él. Necesitaba verla y asegurarse de que se encontraba bien.

"Voy a ver como está"

"Ok, pero mantén tu materia fuera de su rango de acción!"

Todos rieron y siguieron con su animada charla, aunque no sin observar el gesto de disgusto en Vincent ante esa pequeña broma sobre Yuffie. Cuando ya había subido las escaleras, todos se miraron sorprendidos... menudo cambio había dado su amigo!

* * *

Bueno, esto empieza a ponerse en marcha. Qué os parece por ahora? 


	3. Capitulo 3 Despierta

--- Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, pero soy su fan, y tenía que rendirles tributo de alguna forma.---

* * *

Vincent tocó suavemente en la puerta de la única habitación que se encontraba cerrada, suponiendo que en ella estaría la más joven del grupo. No obtuvo respuesta. Preocupado, abrió la puerta con cuidado.

Yuffie estaba tumbada de lado en cama, hecha una bolita, abrazando su almohada como a un peluche. Vincent, entrenado para leer el lenguaje corporal, se dió cuenta rápidamente del significado de su postura: posición fetal se siente insegura. Agarrar la almohada necesidad de afecto y protección. No pudo evitar sentir la necesidad de abrazarla y decirle que todo estaba bien, que él siempre la protegería.

_No. Ella es demasiado joven, la Rosa Blanca de Wutai, única heredera a trono del reino, y una ninja genial, (como ella siempre me hace recordar, tanto con sus palabras como con sus habilidades en el campo de batalla). Ella es todo luz, y yo... aún albergo demonios en mi interior, yo..._

Apartó sus pensamientos a un lado y se inclinó ante ella. La tocó en el hombro suavemente para despertarla.

"Yuffie"

"5 minutos más Tifa..."

"... Yuffie"

"mmmm..."

"Yuffie"

Por fin abrió los ojos "Vincent!" Y se lanzó a su cuello abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas. "Vincent! Vincent! Estaba tan preocupada! Cuando vi aquellas luces rojas caer del cielo no quise creerlo! Vincent!"

_Oh Yuffie_ "Todo está bien ahora" _Está llorando? Por favor, no llores, no puedo soportarlo_ "Yuffie"

Vincent ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que él estaba devolviendo el abrazo.

Los dos se quedaron un rato así hasta que Yuffie dejó de sollozar de repente. Sabía que Vincent no era muy dado a los abrazos, pero no estaba dispuesta a pedir perdón de todas maneras, estar en sus brazos es... No, no era momento de pensar en esas cosas.

"Vamos! Están todos abajo, vamos a montar una fiesta de celebración por vencer a Omega, y de bienvenida para ti, y de cualquier otra excusa que nos podamos inventar pero fiesta!"

"Hm"

Vincent sonrió y asintió. A Yuffie casi no le cabía el corazón en el pecho, como adoraba su sonrisa! Había dicho y hecho tantas tonterías, fingido tantas caídas solo para arrancarle una de esas, aunque fuera a su costa. Todos pensaban que era una cría, así que nadie sospechó nunca de que su torpeza no fuera genuina, incluso cuando ya habían visto sus elegantes y fluidos movimientos luchando. Le hubiera gustado que al menos Vincent lo notara, pero si lo hubiera hecho no hubiera funcionado, no?

_Además el siempre me verá como una cría, jamás de fijará en mi, pero al menos tengo su amistad, y no pienso perderla._

* * *

Por si acaso hay dudas:

_cursiva _son pensamientos.  
"entrecomillado" es dialogo.  
normal es narración.


	4. Capitulo 4 Amanecer

--- Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, pero soy su fan, y tenía que rendirles tributo de alguna forma. ---

* * *

La fiesta había sido aún mejor que la que dieron cuando terminaron con Sephiroth la primera vez! Habían dejado a Tifa casi sin mercancía para vender al proximo día (aunque a juzgar por el estado en el que ella y Cloud subieron a la habitación de madrugada, tampoco había muchas posibilidades de que fuera a abrir hoy el bar). 

Al poco de empezar, los Turcos se unieron a la fiesta. Nadie sabía como se habían enterado, aunque a nadie le extrañó tampoco. Trajeron saludos del presidente Shin-Ra, y ganas de pasarselo bien. Incluso Tseng tomó una copa antes de excusarse. Elena, Rude y Reno estaban sentados durmiendo en los sillones que había pegados a la pared. (Bueno, Rude y Reno estaban sentados, con la boca abierta y la cabeza caída en una postura extraña, mientras que Elena tenía los pies en el regazo de uno, y la cabeza apoyada en el del otro. Mucho más cómoda sin duda).

Barret y Cid lograron subir las escaleras la noche anterior borrachos perdidos cantando y riendo hasta que se cayeron en el pasilo de arriba de camino a sus habitaciones... y ahí siguen durmiendo tranquilamente!

Vincent como siempre no bebió alcohol para que no hubiera ninguna posibilidad de perder el control de los monstruos que guardaba en su interior (Chaos ya no estaba y los demás eran pan comido comparado con los problemas que le había dado la ancestral criatura, pero un lugar repleto con todas las personas que le importaban no era el mejor lugar para probar suerte). Sin embargo había disfrutado de la fiesta como el que más, entretenido, viendo a sus amigos haciendo el ridículo sin detenerlos (un pequeño placer secreto de aquellos que no beben alcohol). También cuidando de que no se hicieran ningún daño a si mismos en ese estado.

Él no pudo dormir, y tampoco tenía sueño. Yuffie se había tirado a sus brazos en algún momento de la noche, después de haber cantado en un improvisado karaoke, con coreografía incluida, al que luego se fue sumando más gente, haberle tirado de la cola a Nanaki (circunstancia que este aprovechó para retirarse a su habitación junto con Shelke y escapar de más abusos), y de la coleta a Reno (eso sí fue divertido!).

Su suave respiración lo tenía hipnotizado. Se había quedado dormida en cuanto se le enganchó al cuello, y él no se atrevió a despertarla. Siempre le había resultado refrescante su forma activa y abierta de ser, algo que él nunca consiguió, ni antes de que Hojo lo matara. También luchando le encantaba tener por compañera a la hiperactiva ninja. En esos momentos se compenetraban perfectamente. Ella mostraba una madurez y firmeza que normalmente ocultaba bajo una máscara de torpeza, fingiendo ser más inmadura de lo que es en realidad. Sin duda es joven e inocente, pero esa no era la cuestión.

_Me pregunto por qué actúa así. No le importa que no la respeten aún con lo orgullosa que es. Debe tener alguna razón._

Así, llegó el Sol y con él, el nuevo día. Aquella noche había hablado con Cloud cuando el alcohol ya tenía al resto de sus amigos despistados de su conversación, (y antes de que Cloud se uniera a los demás). Sus consejos fueron simplemente que no olvidara de que todos estaban ahí para apoyarle, y que empezara paso a paso, por las cosas más simples, hasta conseguir construir su propia vida.

Para empezar, Nibelheim no podía ser su casa. Pensar en los experimentos llevados a cabo en él y en las décadas de pesadillas, no era precisamente acogedor.

"Siempre has tenido una habitación esperándote en el Séptimo Cielo"

Cloud lo había dicho antes de que le diera tiempo a preguntar, y justo antes de que Tifa lo sacara a bailar de un tirón tan fuerte que tuvo que DOLER... mucho.

_Tengo un sitio donde empezar_.

Vincent, mirando por la ventana cómo el Sol lo iluminaba todo poco a poco, se dejó llenar de la sensación de no estar sólo. Sus amigos no lo abandonarían en esta nueva batalla.

Mientras, jugaba incoscientemente con el pelo de Yuffie. Si ella no hubiera estado tan profundamente dormida por el alcohol que no estaba acostumbrada a consumir, la ninja hubiera creído que estaba en el séptimo cielo de verdad.

* * *

--- Nadie me dice nada, supongo que no me lee mucha gente, aunque sea para criticar duramente, por favor, escribidme algo --- 


	5. Capitulo 5 Casa

--- Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, pero soy su fan, y tenía que rendirles tributo de alguna forma. ---

* * *

_Sé que no va a ser fácil, pero no me voy a dejar vencer ahora, he luchado demasiado._

A Vincent le estaba resultando un poco decidir qué hacer ahora. Lo primero era encontrar un trabajo con el que ganar lo suficiente para encontrar su propia casa y no aprovecharse más de la hospitalidad de Tifa y Cloud. Bastante tenían con los huerfanos a los que trataban de ayudar. Además, eran una pareja joven que necesitaba intimidad.

Pero qué hacer? El hecho es que lo mejor que sabía hacer era exterminar criaturas extrañas. En realidad... ahora mismo no había mucho más que supiera hacer...

Estaba claro: Se presentó en la comisaría y ofreció sus servicios. No estaba dispuesto a dar mucha información sobre su pasado, así que en la comisaría se encontraron con un tipo muy extraño que cargaba un arma más extraña aún (aunque obviamente poderosa), que era considerado un héroe por acabar con Sephiroth y Omega, salvando el planeta 2 veces... buscando trabajo!!!

Era realmente extraño... pero no podían dejar pasar la oportunidad de tener a alguien tan capaz en sus filas. Su fama lo precedía, su aspecto extravagante quizás un tanto desconcertante, pero cuando empezaron a hablar con él sobre estrategias, lo vieron en las prácticas de tiro (impecable), y le pidieron que realizara un interrogatorio... ja! No iban a perderle. Pondrían a todos los novatos que pudieran con él para que aprendieran, por muy duro que fuera lidiar con el extraño personaje.

Bien. Ya tenía un trabajo: Agente Especial de las Fuerzas del Orden de Edge. Es decir, matar monstruos y controlar los casos más dificiles en las calles de su nueva ciudad. Denzel y Marlene estaban encantados de tener un cazador de monstruos en casa, claro que eso significaba mirar debajo de sus camas a las tantas de la madrugada para asegurarse de que Bahamut no estaba ahi esperándo a que se durmieran para atacar.

En un mes tendría su primer sueldo. En cuestión de días Barret le dió el número de una conocida que tenía una inmobiliaria. Encontró y reservó el que sería su nuevo apartamento, con un par de habitaciónes de más por si venía alguno de sus amigos. Ya que ellos habían sido tan generosos con él, su casa sería la suya también (no hacían falta muchas más teniendo a Tifa en la misma ciudad).

Toda Avalancha estaba ilusionada! Las chicas hicieron suya la tarea de decorar la casa de Vincent... y él no pensaba meterse en medio, era una batalla perdida enfrentarse a ellas, aunque parecían estar intentando tener en cuenta es estilo que ellas pensaban que le gustaría (sin preguntarle a él). Cid no paraba de porfiar sobre todos y cada uno de los supuestos fallos eléctricos de la instalación y ya parecía tener un plan para cada aparato mecánico/electrónico (sólo esperaba que le dejara un buen libro de instrucciones cuando terminara). Barret como manitas bueno para todo, pintando, barnizando...

Cloud tuvo que ir a buscar alguno de los muebles que buscaron las chicas (fué gracioso ver a Fernir con una estantería atada en el asiento de atrás), y a Vincent le quedaba la dura tarea de burro de carga... alguien tenía que subir todo eso por las escaleras. No es que le costara, después de enfrentarse a Sephiroth y Omega, no creía que nada le fuera a costar demasiado, pero Yuffie no se lo estaba poniendo fácil subida a caballito encima suya y dándo órdenes.

Por fin terminaron, y les quedó una casa acogedora (por un momento llegó a pensar que decorarían su casa en negro y rojo como la de un vampiro). Montaron una cena, en la que Vincent sorprendió a todos cocinando (y cocinando bien), y en la que de nuevo terminaron bebiendo demasiado, aunque no tanto como la última vez, ya que todos fueron capaces de volver a casa.

Todos menos Yuffie. Que estaba acurrucada en el sillón con la cabeza en el regazo de Vincent. Estaba tranquila por fin! No sabía de donde sacaba tantas energías, ni por qué parecía calmarse cuando él la dejaba usarlo de almohada, pero le encantaba tenerla así ahora.

_Preciosa..._

Era una tontería dejarla dormir así en el sofá y que al día siguiente le doliera todo el cuerpo teniendo una habitación para ella, así que la cogío en brazos y la dejó en una de las camas nuevas, la arropó, y se sentó de cuclillas a su lado hasta que por fin ella fue dejando ir el mechón de pelo que le tenía agarrado. Iba a levantarse e ir a su habitación... pero... se quedó alli mirandola un momento más.

Le dió un beso es su mejilla.

Ella no se dió cuenta, pero él de repente entendió lo que había significado ese pequeño gesto.

Salió sigilosamente de la habitación, no sin antes mirarla por última vez esa noche desde el marco de la puerta.

_Soy un monstruo, no puedo hacer esto..._

"Cazador de monstruos!!!" Resonaron las palabras de los niños en su cabeza. Ellos nunca le tuvieron miedo, por alguna razón veían más allá de su garra dorada y su capa... más alla de las formas que tomaba en batalla. Quizás él tambien debería empezar a verse a sí mismo de forma diferente?

* * *

--- Me gusta pararme a contar la vida normal, al fin y al cabo, los momentos románticos son apenas detalles en un día normal en la realidad. Voy demasiado lenta? Por favor decidme algo. ---  



	6. Capitulo 6

--- Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, pero soy su fan, y tenía que rendirles tributo de alguna forma. ---

* * *

"mmmhhhh..."

Yuffie empezaba a despertarse. El Sol se colaba a través de las cortinas, mientras ella de desperezaba bostezando y tirando la mitad de las sábanas al suelo.

_Dónde estoy? Ah! En casa de Vincent!_

Definitivamente habían hecho un buen trabajo decorando su casa, la habitación era acogedora, y se estaba tan bien en cama... de repente sintió un pequeño pinchazo en el estómago, estaba un poco decepcionada de no encontrar a Vincent a su lado.

_No debería sentirme así... él nunca se fijaría en mí pero... cada vez que lo tengo cerca no quiero dejarlo ir. No se supone que está empezando una nueva vida? Debería dejar de pensar en sí mismo como un mostruo! Probar un tipo de chica totalmente diferente a la Lucrecia esa! Sí! Debería probar con Yuffie Kisaragi! JAJAJA!!!_

No se estaba dándo cuenta pero se había puesto de rodillas en cama, con las manos en las caderas, la cabeza en alto y estaba riéndose en alto. Cuando se dió cuenta, dejó de reírse, pero sin perder la sonrisa por un momento. Entonces se sentó en la cama con las piernas cruzadas y apoyándo su cara en una mano.

_No va a ser tan fácil. De hecho corro el riesgo de que deje de hablarme del todo (aunque ya hable poco de por sí). No quiero perder su amistad... pero... si dejo las cosas así, tampoco arreglo nada... Tengo que trazar un plan!!!_

Puso las manos en sus rodillas y cerró los ojos, como meditando. Se jugaba una amistad, así que no podía dejarlo todo a la improvisación. Después de un rato se dejó caer de espaldas en el colchón, no sabía que hacer, esto iba a ser complicado.

Su estómago le recordó con un gruñido que ya era tarde y debía desayunar, así que se levantó de un salto dejándo a un lado por el momento el plan, y se dispuso a asaltar la nevera de Vincent.

A todo esto Vincent estaba en la habitación de al lado. Se había despertado hacía horas y había recogido el desastre que era su casa después de la fiesta sin hacer ruido para no despertar a Yuffie. Iba a tener que acostumbrarse a hacer las cosas de casa ahora que tenía una de verdad.

Después de romper una sábana con su garra dorada decidió que debía quitársela para hacer este tipo de trabajo. De hecho en teoría, no iba a necesitarla viviendo en la ciudad. Por supuesto que la llevaría cuando estuviera en el trabajo, o cuando viajara a otro sitio... pero estaba probando ser una molestia en la vida cotidiana. Las botas metálicas también.

De hecho todas sus armas eran demasiado llamativas y potentes. Quizás un revolver sería suficiente (la idea de estar desarmado ni siquiera pasó por su cabeza). Se había fijado en una buena tienda de armamento no muy lejos de su casa donde podría comprar una fácil de esconder, pero buena, que pudiera usar materia por supuesto. Las chicas habían pensado en ello antes que él, ya que habían encargado una caja fuerte camuflada como una pequeña estantería, del tamaño justo que necesitaba.

"Hm" _me conocen mejor de lo que creía_.

Su ropa también llamaba demasiado la atención. Iba a sentirse desnudo con ropa civil, pero sus amigos habían insistido en el tema varias veces y probablemente tenían razón. Sin embargo tampoco sabía que tipo de ropa ponerse ahora. A lo que no estaba dispuesto era a cortarse el pelo. Bajo ningún concepto quería recordar sus días en los Turcos. Aunque tal vez, no estaría mal intentar deshacer esa maraña que tenía por cabello... Lo dejó para más tarde, tenía toda la pinta de ser una tarea dolorosa.

_Se ha despertado._

Acaba de oir a Yuffie riéndose sóla en la habitación contigua. Eso le arrancó una sonrisa a él también. A saber lo que estaba pensando la ninja! Lo que estaba claro es que no tenía resaca, era una chica con suerte. Se dirigió a la cocina a hacer el desayuno antes de que ella lo destrozara todo inentando cocinar, era algo que la joven princesa nunca había tenido curiosidad por aprender.

Otra sonrisa se abrió paso en sus labios pensando en ella.

* * *

--- Sigo sin tener ningun comentario de ningún lector --- 


	7. Capitulo 7

--- Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, pero soy su fan, y tenía que rendirles tributo de alguna forma. ---

* * *

Según llegó a la cocina se encontró con las piernas de Yuffie sobresaliendo de la nevera. Era la único que podía verse ya que tenia medio cuerpo metido dentro buscando a saber el qué. Estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada pero se puso serio serio para que ella no se diera cuenta.

"Yuffie"

La ninja se sobresaltó, dándose un cabezazo contra una de las estanterías de la nevera (esta vez no había necesitado fingir)

"Vincent! No me asustes así tan temprano por la mañana! Entre Cid y Barret te han dejado la nevera vacía no hay nada que desayunar en esta casa! Te lo puedes crer? Y eso que tragimos una compra enorme ayer!"

Vincent la miró como entretenido, sin molestarse en enmascarar más su sonrisa, al fin y al cabo no había nada malo en ello y se había prometido enfrentarse a su nueva vida de forma diferente, así que guardaría su cara de pocker para sus enemigos.

Ella tenía un montón de mariposas en el estómago. Sentía la necesidad de seguir hablando y hablando para que no se notara pero cuando lo miró no e salió ni una sóla palabra. Estaba ahí parado, sin su capa, sin sus guantes (garra incluida), descalzo, con sus pantalones de cuero, su bandana roja en la frente y una camiseta de algodón negra (la que solía llevar por debajo de la parte superior de cuero de su atuendo habitual)... sonriendo abiertamente.

Después de un momento de silencio:

"Te haré el desayuno, siéntate si quieres"

"uhm... vale"

Ella lo miró absorta mientras batía unos huevos y cogía unos y otros utensilios de cocina. Se sintió un poco inútil por no poder ayudar, pero odiaba cocinar con todas sus fuerzas. De hecho odiaba todas las labores tradicionalmente ligadas a la mujer, en Wutai las cosas se hacían todavía de forma muy antigua y ella siempre se había negado a convertirse en una esclava/objeto decorativo, para un hombre que quisiera hacerse con el trono. No, ella siempre quiso algo más, no sabía exactamente el qué, pero estaba dispuesta a recorrer el mundo buscándolo.

"Eso huele muy bien, no sabía que te gustara cocinar, ya te había visto antes calentando alguna lata de comida mientras buscábamos a Sephiroth, pero esto ya son palabras mayores! Pareces un chef. Tu ya has desayunado?" Vincent negó con la cabeza "Entonces desayuna conmigo! Cuando vengo a Edge suelo ir al Séptimo Cielo, pero Tifa siempre está ocupada con los niños a la hora des desayuno y Cloud... bueno, Cloud es Cloud, la mayoría de las veces coge una tostada y sale por la puerta comiendosela mientras va hacia su querida Fernir. Si yo fuera Tifa desguazaría esa moto de los puros celos!"

"Yuffie" Vincent puso los platos en la mesa de la cocina en la que ella ya estaba sentada. Puso también cubiertos y algo de zumo mientras Yuffie seguía hablando. Cómo lo hacía? Hablaba sin pensar en absoluto? Y si era así, cómo podía no tener errores gramaticales o no tartamudear. Era uno de los misterios de Yuffie.

"Mañana es lunes y se supone que tienes que ir a trabajar, verdad? Qué tienes que hacer?"

"Me darán instrucciones cuando llegue. Al parecer acabé con la bestia que estaba atacando en las tierras al norte de la ciudad antes de lo que pensaban"

"No creo que sepan muy bien con quien están tratando. Pero esto es sólo un pasatiempos para tí, no es que esté nada mal relajarse de vez en cuando, pero no puedes pretender encajar en un horario de oficina, eso serían demasiados cambios juntos!"

Él la miró y sonrió de nuevo. Siguió comiendo, sabiendo que ella no había terminado ahí.

" Por qué no llamas a Reeve? Estoy segura que tiene algún trabajo más interesante y mejor pagado. Yo trabajo como espía y dirijo operaciones de todo tipo, a veces sólo como apoyo también. Sería genial ser equipo ota vez los dos, no crees? Claro que faltaría el resto de Avalancha pero estaría muy bien de todas maneras, verdad? Vincent?"

"Llamé a Reeve varias veces y no contesta. Intenté contactar con él vía Cait Sith pero dice que está muy ocupado"

"Reeve trabaja demasiado, cuando le pille voy a secuestrarlo y alejarlo del WRO durante al menos una emana para que se relaje en Costa de Sol por ejemplo"

"..."

"Me estoy perdiendo algo?"

"Temo que esté ocupándose de algún asunto serio, aunque si fuera así, ya hubiera contactado con alguno de nosotros para pedir ayuda"

Tatatataaa tararaaaaa!!!! El móvil de Yuffie. Reeve.

* * *

--- Primera vez que dejo esto con algo de suspense. Qué os parece? --- 


	8. Capitulo 8

--- No poseo nada. Esto es un tributo a la historia y personajes que tanto me gustan---

* * *

Reeve... por eso no había noticias sobre él. Al parecer la energía de Chaos y Omega en el momento de su destrucción, había liberado algo en el subsuelo, debajo del reactor. El asunto era tan serio que pidió a Yuffie que reuniera a Avalancha de nuevo, y que fueran a sus oficinas del WRO para explicarles el problema a todos.

Parecía tener una fijación especial con Cloud, y eso sólo podía significar una cosa. Vincent esperaba estar equivocándose. Cuando acabaría esta pesadilla?

Yuffie los localizó a todos y estaba dándo botes, intentándo predecir de qué quería hablar Reeve, y diciéndo lo genial que iba a ser estar en una misión del WRO con todos sus compañeros de nuevo. Sin embargo Vincent sabía ver la inquietud y seriedad en sus ojos, que mostraban claramente que a ella le había pasado la misma idea por la mente... Sephiroth, Jenova.

Por fin llegaron al cuartel general del WRO, y a la oficina de Reeve. Parecía cansado. Aunque otro Cait Sith les dió la bienvenida y se puso a jugar con Yuffie como siempre. Vincent no dejó de mirar a su antigüo compañero ni un momento.

"Vincent! Me alegro de verte en persona, aunque Cait Sith haya sido tan útil como siempre para mantenerme al tanto de todo"

"Tu no has sido fácil de localizar" Vincent también estaba contento de verlo, pero prefería ir al grano. Yuffie por un momento en su vida, prefirió callarse, tenía tantas ganas como él de saber qué estaba pasando y Vincent tenía el don de hacer que una conversación fuera rápida y concluyente (al revés que ella).

"Lo sé. Supongo que no quería equivocarme y hacer saltar la alarma sin motivo. Al no estar Shalua aquí ya, hay mucha inormación de sus investigaciones sobre Shin-Ra que he tenido que tomar desde cero"

"Shin-Ra" Cloud se temía lo peor, al igual que todos los demás. Todos escucharon sabiendo que esto no podía traer nada bueno.

"Lo que encontré fueron unos archivos sobre un proyecto llamado Génesis. Al parecer fue uno de los primeros soldados, inyectados con genes de Jenova. Podríamos decir que fue el prototipo de Sephiroth. Al igual que él, odiaba a Shin-Ra, y perdió la razón llegado un determinado momento. Sus pretensiones de acabar con todo también es algo que tienen en común. Los deseos de Jenova"

_Otra vez, Shinra otra vez, Jenova otra vez... _Vincent se encontraba entre la desesperación y la rabia, construyéndo rápidamente la determinación de acabar de una vez por todas con la abominación.

"Por qué no hemos sabido nada de él hasta ahora?" A Yuffie no le gustaba nada la oscuridad que estaba apareciendo de nuevo en el rostro de Vincent, aunque seguía habiendo algo más, algo diferente. Ella sólo esperaba hacerlo durar lo máximo posible, aunque tuvieran que pasar por todas las dificultades de la primera vez para salvar al mundo de nuevo.

"Al parecer su nivel de células alienígenas era mucho menor, y por lo tanto también su poder. Fueron capaces de sellarlo en una gruta subterránea, debajo del reactor. Shalua se cercioró de que siguiera ahí poco antes de que empezaran los problemas con Deepground, y vió que todo estaba en orden. Al parecer quería empezar a investigar una manera de no sólo sellarlo sino destruirlo completamente... Pero no hubo tiempo"

"Entonces es eso? Quieres que busquemos la forma de destruirlo? No hay problema! Además teniendolo controlado en la gruta no habrá ningún problema, no podrá causar ningún daño hasta entonces!"

Yuffie había sacado conclusiones demasiado rápido, Barret y Cid estaban haciendo comentarios en la misma línea mientras Cloud seguía callado y Tifa lo miraba, pero Vincent ya suponía lo que le iba a decir Reeve ahora... Pensaba que se había acabado su lista de pecados, pero incluso intentando hacer las cosas bien...

"Ése es el problema" Dijo Reeve "Ya no está ahí, yo mismo fui a esa gruta, pensando que quizás Vincent podría haber caído ahi, y para ver por mí mismo a Genesis. Pero ninguno de los dos estaba."

"..." _Yo lo liberé. Qué nueva abominación he traido al mundo ahora?_

"Y el problema no acaba ahí, ya que Vincent ha sobrevivido, debería haber encontrado en alguna parte los restos de Weiss... pero no hay rastro de su cadaver. Sin embargo, puede haber quedado desintegrado en el cielo junto con Omega" Reeve odiaba tener que ser quien diera todas las malas noticias, pero Yuffie venía al rescate!

"En todo caso tenemos un protoSephiroth suelto por ahí muy cabreado por haber estado encerrado tanto tiempo, no será dificil encontrarlo, supongo que empezará a hacer ruido muy pronto. Tienes fotos o más información sobre él? Su forma de luchar, armas...? Vamos a acabar con él!!! así que vete investigando como hacer que no pueda levantarse de la tumba nunca más!!! Vincent! Vamos a pelear juntos de nuevo!"

_Cómo es posible que exista alguien como ella? Nunca se rinde, su espíritu nunca se cansa... de donde saca esa fuerza?_

Vincent la miró y asintió con la cabeza. Todos sus compañeros se miraron con la misma determinación. Iban a buscar en todo el planeta hasta encontrar al tal Génesis.

* * *

Gracias RubyMoon.Li, Evil-Mitzuky-dono por vuestros comentarios, me habeis animado mucho, este va por vosotros! 


	9. Capitulo 9

--- Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, pero soy su fan, y tenía que rendirles tributo de alguna forma. ---

* * *

Llamó para despedirse de su nuevo trabajo pensando que ya podía olvidarse de Edge, y se encontró con un jefe muy cabreado, que pidió educadamente hablar con Reeve, para terminar gritándole por el teléfono por quitarle a un hombre como Vincent. Reeve aguantó el chaparrón y terminó haciendo girar las tornas a su favor (como siempre, lo suyo era la diplomacia): cuando terminaran con el asunto entre manos (Génesis), negociarían con la policía de Edge para colaborar con el WRO.

Reeve también se había ocupado de terminar de pagar la hipoteca de su nueva casa, para que Vincent no tuviera ningún tipo de excusa para volver al ataúd de Nibelheim por su culpa. (Yuffie tuvo mucho que ver en esto). Al final, Yuffie y Vincent fueron nombrados oficialmente agentes especiales del WRO, además de seguir siendo miembros de Avalancha. Desde luego su currículum no se quedaba corto.

Ahora mismo se encontraban de camino al Crater del Norte en la nave de Cid. Cloud había decidido separarlos en grupos de 2: él y Tifa (ambos muy contentos por la decisión), Cid y Cait Sith (Cid iba a matar a Cloud por esto, pero uno tenía la nave y el otro conexión directa con Reeve y toda la información que pudiera encontrar), Barret y Nanaki (a pesar de las diferencias trabajaban bien juntos), Reeve con Shelke desencriptando información de los ordenadores... Eso dejaba a Vincent con Yuffie, cosa que no sorprendió, hacían un equipo estupendo tanto en el campo de batalla como consiguiendo información (la ninja era especialmente buena para eso, y donde sus habilidades no bastaban, Vincent sólo tenía que poner cara de pocker para intimidarlos, lo cual le salía de forma natural, así que perfecto).

A su grupo le tocó empezar por ese lugar, pero en realidad su grupo, el de Cloud y el de Nanaki, se turnarían para buscar en todo el planeta, por si un grupo era capaz de encontrar loque los otros no. Cid serviría de conexión entre todos. El único grupo estático era el de Reeve.

Yuffie estaba encantada por la compañía pero no tanto así por el sitio al que se dirigían, y aun peor si hablamos de ir en la nave de Cid, hubiera preferido mil veces ir en Chocobo, tardaran lo que tardaran. Eso a Vincent no le parecía mala idea, podrían cubrir el terreno y mirar en cuevas y escondrijos de todo tipo, aunque hubiera muy pocas posibilidades de encontrar a Génesis así. Sin duda el antiguo Soldado se traía algo entre manos, sino su posición ya hubiera sido desvelada, y eso significaba laboratorios bien equipados, armamento... en todo caso algo más que una cueva donde seguir escondiéndose.

Podría encontrar algo Génesis en el Crater del Norte? La cabeza de Jenova ya no estaba ahí, los Turcos la encontraron ahí y Kadaj terminó de destruirla al usarla para traer de vuelta a Sephiroth y ser derrotado por la espada de Cloud y la lluvia de Aeris. No debería quedar nada en este mundo ya de Jenova... pero ya habían pensado así antes, y era obvio que se equivocaron.

Vincent fue dándole vueltas al tema durante el viaje, aunque siempre teniendo a Yuffie controlada dentro de su campo de visión. La pobre chica siempre lo pasaba mal con las alturas, y el movimiento de la nave no ayudaba su situación. Sólo esperaba que no terminara desmayándose y dándose algún mal golpe en la cabeza (como acostumbraba a hacer).

Ella siempre intentaba pasar el mal trago sin quejarse, lo cual tenía mérito teniendo en cuenta lo muchísimo que hablaba esta chica. Vincent siempre se acordó del día en que Meteor estuvo a punto de destruir el planeta, si ella no hubiera cogido el deslizador para ir a por él, por pura intuición (ella luego le dijo que tuvo una corazonada cuando él colgó el telefono, sólo quería que volviera), podría haber quedado muy malherido y atrapado justo en el punto donde más daños se produjeron.

_Siempre he podido contar con ella._

Yuffie por su parte estaba demasiado ocupada intentando no vomitar como para pensar tanto como Vincent. Sólo deseaba aterrizar de una vez. Oh! Como amaba al planeta! Estar con los pies en el suelo era lo mejor que le podía pasar en la vida! Pero no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de darle una buena paliza a un amiguito de Sephiroth y de paso irse de viaje con Vincent! ... aunque fuera a un lugar tan horrible como el Crater del Norte. Ya no necesitaba un plan para estar con él, las cosas se habían dado así... tendría Aeris algo que ver en esto? O sería el destino?

_... ugh!... odio esta nave... qué mareo..._

* * *

_ --- _Ya sé que en este capítulo no avanza mucho la historia, pero tenía que atar cabos y ponerlos a todos en situación para seguir. Los comentarios son muy bienvenidos, las críticas también, quiero hacer esto lo mejor posible! --- 


	10. Chapter 10

--- No poseo nada. Esto es un tributo a la historia y personajes que tanto me gustan---

* * *

"Este sitio sigue tan horrible como siempre! El planeta ha ido curando sus heridas en todas partes excepto aquí."

Yuffie tenía toda la razón.

"Quizás esta fue su herida más grave, o quizás haya algo que no le permita recuperarse"

"Jenova..."

Ambos quedaron en silencio por un momento. Hacía un frío horrible, mucho peor que en los alrededores del Crater del Norte, era como si el Sol nunca terminara de llegar a este lugar. Oscuro y lleno de escondrijos que cualquier criatura podía usar para atacarlos por sorpresa. Vincent decidió invocar levemente a la Bestia Galiana para servirse de su olfato. Sin Chaos era muy fácil mantener a sus otros monstruos controlados. Yuffie sin embargo se dio cuenta perfectamente. Vincent se puso mucho más serio y pálido de repente, la estructura de su cara casi la misma; aun así algo había cambiado, sobre todo su forma de respirar.

_Debe haber invocado el olfato de alguno de sus monstruos. Es impresionante como puede mantener el control ahora, no hace mucho hubiera tenido que cambiar de forma completamente para conseguirlo. Ahora sólo lo notaríamos los que le conocemos._

Yuffie se había quedado pasmada mirándolo y Vincent supo que ella lo había notado.

_Aún me queda mucho por aprender, no tengo suficiente control, pensaba que no había cambiado mi forma en absoluto._

Echó a andar hacia el interior del cráter, ella lo siguió, algo avergonzada, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde de que se había quedado mirando sin más. Se preguntaba si Vincent sabía lo que ella sentía por él. Había metido la pata ya demasiado?

Una criatura de color púrpura, viscosa, enorme y con demasiadas extremidades para seguir llamándola araña pasó corriendo a varios metros de ellos para agazaparse en uno de los recobecos entre las rocas. Era del tipo que esperaba una distracción de sus presas para tenderlas una trampa, bien en una entramada red pegajosa, bien atacando por sorpresa.

No era el momento para entretenerse con este tipo de pensamientos. Ambos debían concentrarse y eso hicieron.

Dándose señas sin hablar, comenzaron a cubrir territorio, buscando cualquier cosa que les diera una pista sobre Génesis, Jenova, Sephiroth y hasta Weiss. No sabían muy bien qué estaban buscando, pero estas criaturas mutantes a causa del mako y sabe Dios que más no se lo iban a poner fácil.

Hubieran ido más rápido separándose, pero el olfato de Vincent estaba dándo muchas pistas sobre la localización de las pestes que trataban de atacarlos. Yuffie hubiera estado en una gran desventaja sola. Aunque eso no hacía que obedeciera mucho a Vincent. Más bien era ella la que estaba decidiendo por donde ir y él quien avisaba de las amenazas que pudiera haber. Sorprendentemente estaban haciendo un buen trabajo, ella tenía un sentido especial para encontrar aquello que estuvieran buscando y estaban avanzando rápido, incluso dando con algo de materia curativa de bajo nivel. Era curioso encontrala aquí.

Cuando ya llegaba la noche, (aunque este lugar fuera siempre oscuro, y sólo empeorara según se adentraban en él, el cansancio les dejaba constancia del pasar del tiempo), decidieron limpiar de monstruos un área lo suficientemente amplia como para montar un pequeño campamento en medio, y tener alguna oportunidad de dormir.

Se sentaron, aunque Vincent permanecía alerta, y sacaron sus provisiones para cenar.

* * *

--- Muchas gracias a Isa.Leonhart, Vincent-ch, Blankfans por vuestros comentarios, me dan muchos ánimos para seguir. RubyMoon.Li gracias a ti también, yo tampoco sé por que tu comentario está en otro capítulo, pero ha llegado y eso es la que cuenta. Muchas gracias por seguir ahí.---

--- Lo siento por ir tan lenta, pero esta historia vá construyéndose poco a poco, y el trabajo me aleja de internet irremediablemente a veces, sin embargo ya tengo algunas ideas, seguid al tanto!---


	11. Capitulo 11

--- No poseo nada. Esto es un tributo a la historia y personajes que tanto me gustan---

* * *

Mientras cenaban en su campamento...

"Oye lo de antes fue realmente impresionante"

"Antes?"

"Si, cuando invocaste a uno de tus monstruos sólo por su olfato sin necesitar cambiar de forma ni tener que darle el control. No se notaba nada!"

"Tu lo notaste"

"Lo noté porque te conozco demasiado bien Vincent Valentine! Hemos salvado el mundo un par de veces juntos y vamos a por la tercera, además de decorar tu casa! Casi siempre hacemos equipo y tengo que devanarme los sesos intentando saber lo que piensas y quieres hacer porque casi no hablas... aunque parece que eso está cambiando ultimamente y es una suerte porque tienes una voz preciosa y... bueno olvida eso último, el caso es que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta"

"Cómo te diste cuenta tu?"

"Pues porque te pusiste un poco más pálido, como cuando todavía llevabas a Chaos contigo y te estaba dando un día dificil, además empezaste a respirar más fuerte, oliendo el aire, y de repente parecías saber donde estaban todas las criaturas. Por eso supe que sólo estabas usando el olfato, probablemente de la Bestia Galiana, verdad?"

Vincent asintió con la cabeza, mirándola sorprendido.

"Lo suponía. Te dije que te conocía! Nada se le escapa a la Gran Ninja Yuffie Kisaragi!"

Vincent sonrió de nuevo mientras ella seguía haciendo aspavientos y riéndose a carcajadas.

_Es capaz de iluminar mi alma incluso en un lugar donde sólo hay sombras. Tan pequeña y preciosa, y sin embargo tan llena de energía... Olvidaba que es una ninja, ella puede leer en mi como nadie más._

"No sabía que te gustara mi voz" _Ojalá pudiera gustarle algo más de mi, pero sigo siendo sólo el contenedor de demonios que ayudó a traer al mundo a Sephiroth, que ahora ha liberado a Génesis..._

Yuffie dejó de reirse de repente. Vincent no la estaba mirándo. Había hablado tan bajito, que dudaba haber escuchado bien.

"No lo sabías? Tienes una voz que haría derretirse a cualquier fangirl!!!! Tan profunda y a la vez suave... bueno, suave con tus amigos, porque con tus enemigos es tremendamente dura y potente, los dejas temblando de miedo!" _No soy más que otra fangirl, como si no te hubiera tenido a mi lado en toda la aventura para acabar con Sephiroth, con Omega... Si tu me dijeras que... pero como vas a fijarte en mi, si alguna vez tuviste entre tus brazos a una mujer como Lucrecia, yo jamás podré dar la talla!_

"Tu nunca me tuviste miedo"

"La gran ninja Yuffie no le tiene miedo a nada! Y menos a un imitador barato de vampiros como tu en tu ataud cuando te conocí! JAJAJA"

"haha"

Vincent se había reido!!!! Yuffie no se lo podía creer!!! Ese haha era lo más parecido a una carcajada que había oido salir de su boca en todos los años que hacía que lo conocía, y no había sido a su costa por darse algún golpe tonto, sino a costa de si mismo, totalmente tranquilo y seguro al lado de ella. Si un extraño hubiera osado llamarle de esa manera tendría a Death Penalty en la sien en menos de un segundo... mucho menos.

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento. Yuffie se le había quedado mirando como tonta otra vez.

"Que pasa? Ahora no he invocado a ningún demonio"

"He esperado por oirte reir desde que te conozco!"

"... por qué ibas a querer oir mi risa?"

"Eh... yo... pues..."

"He esperado a verte quedar sin palabras desde que te conozco"

Esta vez ambos se rieron. Vincent con unas carcajadas menos tímidas que antes.

"Siempre me ha gustado escucharte reir"

"... Por supuesto! Y a quien no le iba a gustar! Mi risa es absolutamente encantadora! JAJAJA!" _Puede ser? Podría ser que tenga alguna oportunidad con él?_

Terminaron de cenar y Vincent hizo la primera guardia ( y la única ya que no tenía intención de despertarla). Por un momento se la quedó mirando, pero un rugido cercano le recordó en donde se encontraban. No era momento de ponerla en peligro por despistarse. No podría soportar el peso de ese pecado.

Se concentró para usar el oído además del olfato de la Bestia Galianasin osar bajar la guardia ni un momento hasta que ella despertara.

* * *

--- Espero que os vaya gustando hasta ahora. La historia avanza poco a poco. No olvideis escribirme algún comentario critica o mandarme alguna idea o petición. Se hará lo que se pueda!--- 


	12. Capitulo 12

--- Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, pero soy su fan, y tenía que rendirles tributo de alguna forma. ---

* * *

Pasaron 2 días en los que prácticamente habían dejado limpio de criaturas peligrosas el Cráter del Norte, y de toda la materia que fueron encontrando. Aunque toda de bajo nivel, pero siempre podía valer para algo. Eso Yuffie lo tenía muy claro. Además, algunas de las pequeñas esferas eran totalmente desconocidas para ellos. El planeta trataba de curarse con todas sus fuerzas en el punto en que se encontraban, y las nuevas bolitas de materia eran prueba de ello... pero qué era lo que no lo permitía?

Vincent y Yuffie o habían tenido cada vez más dificil para encontrar un momento de descanso según se adentraban hacia lo más profundo, así que no habían tenido ocasión de hablar como la primera noche y estaban exhaustos. Vincent no tenía ni idea de como la pequeña princesa de Wutai podía seguir en pie cuando él mismo empezaba a echar de menos el ataud y su sueño eterno (interrumpido por ella, como no).

"Ohhh! Ya no puedo más!!! No quedan ni bichos que matar!!! vamos a parar un poco Vincent!"

Vincent asintió, secretamente sorprendido por la coincidencia de sus pensamientos, aunque consciente de que era normal después de 48 horas seguidas buscando, con apenas algún parón interrumpido por bestias de lo más extrañas.

Pararon ahí mismo, y se sentaron en el suelo. Vicent comenzó a sacar algo de provisiones (sólo tenían para un día más, cuando recuperaran fuerzas tendrían que desandar el camino y salir del cráter.) El próximo equipo que pasara por aquí lo tendría más fácil para avanzar y quizás la materia nueva que habían encontrado les fuera de ayuda. Tenía la sensación de que se iba a perder buena parte de la acción después de hacer el trabajo sucio (como ya había ocurrido antes con Sephiroth).

Pero parecía que Yuffie no estaba por comer ni por pensar en nada más. Se había quedado sopa sentada y empezaba a inclinarse ligeramente hacia un lado... Vincent la cogió antes de que se cayera del todo. Eso la despertó. Vincent le pasó algo de comer pero ella lo cogió sin desviar la mirada de los ojos de Vincent. Estaban tan cerca... ninguno de los dos pudo moverse por un momento, cada uno perdido en los ojos del otro, tan cerca que podían sentir sus respiraciones en la piel, creando un calor entre ellos que no existía a su alrededor...

Vincent todavía la tenía cogida del momento en el que ella estuvo apunto de caerse y la estaba acercando a él aun más, poco a poco... A Yuffie se le cayó de la mano lo que Vincent le había pasado. No sabía que era ni le importaba lo más mínimo. Sólo existía en ligerísimo roce de su piel con la de él. Se acariciaron suavemente con la nariz mientras seguían cerrando la distancia lentamente. El paso los estaba matando de impaciencia pero a la vez no podían cambiarlo, necesitaban sentir cada roce, cada caricia.

Yuffie puso sus manos en su cintura, pasándola suavemente por encima de su ropa hacia su espalda, abrazándolo, igual que él a ella, cada vez con más fuerza, sus respiraciones más aceleradas... sus labios se rozaron sólo un momento y cerraron los ojos, olvidándose del mundo, sólo existían ellos, sólo sus labios... por fin se besaron, lento, tan lento... no era suficiente... su beso se volvió más apasionado, con más fuerza, cada uno demandándo del otro más, mucho más.

Vincent se obligó a si mismo a parar, sin dejar de abrazarla, manteniendo la pequeña cabeza de Yuffie muy cerca con una mano, acariciándola en la nuca suavemente. Su otro brazo en su cintura, manteniéndolos juntos. Ella había terminado con sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Vincent, todavía con los ojos cerrados. El poco aire que separaba sus labios estaba lleno de su respiración... Dios! como necesitaba besarla una vez más!

"Yuffie"

"mmmh?"

"..."

"Por favor, no me digas que no podemos hacer esto" Ella lo abrazó con aun más fuerza, acariciándo el cuello de Vincent con su cabeza. "Yo... siempre he querido que pasara"

_No puedo creerlo, acaso alguna bestia ha conseguido matarme y la corriente vital tenía algún cielo reservado para los demonios como yo? _"Yo también... Yuffie"

Se quedaron abrazados. Ambos disfrutándo de la sensación, sabiéndo que no era el momento de hacer nada más y sin embargo deseándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

Les daba igual el mundo o el lugar en el que se encontraran... pero estaba claro que había un par de cosas que necesitaban ser dichas, y ninguno quería que aquello se quedara en una locura de una noche para luego no saber como hablarse. Vincent sabía que ella era muy joven, iba a tratarla bien, no iba a dejar que sus deseos la dañaran, jamás se perdonaría algo así, pero...

_Por favor Dios, deja que esto sea real._

* * *

No sé si cambiarle la categoría a esta historia. Probablemente la haga M simplemente para poder escribir más libremente, aunque no sé si al final escribiré algo que la haga subir realmente a esa categoría.

Vosotros que opinais?


	13. Capitulo 13

--- Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, pero soy su fan, y tenía que rendirles tributo de alguna forma. ---

* * *

Vincent se había quedado con una muy dormida Yuffie, y sin ánimos de despertarla, para variar. Se sentia tan bien teniendo su pequeño cuerpo en brazos...

De repente se fijó en una parte de la roca, no tenía nada especial, excepto que el suelo arenoso mostraba signos de que esa roca había sido arrastrada, como una especie de puerta.

Esperó un par de horas y finalmente la despertó. Quedarían pocas criaturas, pero las que habían sobrevivido no eran tan tontas como para cruzarse en su camino, lo cual significaba que si bajaban la guardia, podrían tenderles una emboscada cada vez más elaborada y peligrosa. Estaban demasiado cansados y con la mente en otros temas. No estaban preparados para luchar en caso de encontrar la manera de abrir esa puerta. Era el momento de volver a la nave de Cid e informar a Avalancha.

No le dijo nada de su pequeño descubrimiento a Yuffie. La hiperactiva ninja insistiría en encontrar la manera de abrirla, y conociéndola probablemente lo conseguiría. Pero tampoco era el momento de eso. Tenían que salir de ahí ya.

Hicieron el camino de vuelta a un buen paso y en cuanto tuvieron cobertura PHS llamaron a Cid (el móvil no funcionaba aquí).

En cuanto subieron a la nave les contaron todos los detalles a Cid y Cait Sith (el gato lo grababa para retrasmitirlo luego sin perder información a Reeve y Shelke). Entonces Vincent contó también su descubrimiento, y aunque Yuffie se quejó porque podían haber intentado abrir la puerta ya que estaban allí, de cansada que estaba hasta terminó dándoles la razón para irse a dormir.

Vincent se la quedó mirándo mientras iba a su habitación. Habría tiempo para hablar luego, ambos necesitaban una buena ducha y descanso antes. Eso también les daría tiempo a pensar y poner sus ideas en orden. Algo que Yuffie necesitaba desesperadamente, ya que parte de la razón por la que no había hablado tanto en el viaje de salida del Cráter, no era el cansancio, sino que en su cabeza todo iba a mil por hora, dudas, miedos y esperanza todo mezclado con más palabras de las que un humano puede realmente decir.

Cid se dio cuenta de esa mirada y llamó a Vincent cuando Yuffie ya no podía oirlos, justo antes de que Vincent saliera del puente de mando.

"Qué Vincent! Como coño te las has arreglado para aguantar estos días con la princesita y su jodida conversación interminable?"

"Su conversación no me molesta en absoluto"

"Ya me doy cuenta tío, eso empieza a estar claro"

"Tan obvio?"

"Como el puto agua cristalina de Costa del Sol amigo, Jah!"

Ambos amigos se rieron. Parecía que los últimos en darse cuenta de que era mutuo fueron ellos mismos.

"Ten cuidado con la cría Vincent, ya no es una niña... pero tampoco es una mujer, si sabes lo que te quiero decir"

"Lo sé"

"Lo que yo sé en que no eres capaz de hacerle daño, pero es como una jodida hija para Barret y para mi, o como una sobrina, que coño, es familia, como el resto de Avalancha, como tú, así que como la jodas te vamos a meter tal somanta de ostias que te vamos a mandar volanto a tu puto ataud en Nibelheim, entendido?"

Vincent sabía escuchar más allá del vocabulario de Cid y estaba sonriendo, porque sus amigos ya lo sabían y probablemente, por eso Cloud los había puesto juntos una vez más, seguramente Tifa había tenido mucho que ver en el asunto.

No les parecía una abominación que un monstruo osara amar a una princesa.

Cuando conseguiría dejar de pensar en sí mismo como un monstruo? Intentaba no hacerlo, pero era difícil. Tenía que conseguirlo, por él mismo, por Yuffie, y por todos sus amigos.

Iban a terminar de una vez por odas con todo lo referente a Jenova y sus 'hijos', iban a salvar y sanar al planeta, para poder estar con ella, el máximo tiempo posible, aunque las cosas entre ellos salieran mal, aunque ella lo odiara algún día... sólo verla bien, viviendo con esas ganas que la llenaban a ella y desbordaban hasta llenarlo a él cuando la tenía cerca... valía la pena luchar y morir por algo asi.

Cid también sonrió y luego siguió atento a la nave y su rumbo, como buen capitán. Vincent se dirigió a su habitación. Mañana había muchas cosas que hacer.

* * *

Ya hay un voto a favor de subir esto de categoría (Vincent-ch lo ha tenido claro), qué decís los demás? 


	14. Capitulo 14

--- Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, pero soy su fan, y tenía que rendirles tributo de alguna forma. ---

* * *

_Necesito dormir pero no puedo!_

Yuffie no podía parar de darle vueltas. Se había dado una ducha, se había tumbado en cama pero en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en él. Aunque mientras, se imaginó cierto par de situaciones con él... probablemente sí llegó a soñar. Pero ese no era el caso.

Mil millones de mariposas en el estómago le habían dado insomnio.

Una vez pensadas las cosas la única conclusión a la que había llegado es que tendría que improvisar cuando hablara con Vincent, porque no se le ocurría que decir. Jah! A la Gran Ninja Yuffie se le resistían las palabras! Eso sí que no podía ser.

_Voy ahora mismo a ver a Vincent y le digo todo lo que siento y entonces... y entonces... él le dirá que estaba pensando en Lucrecia o que soy una cría o que es muy viejo o que es un monstruo o que sería otro pecado en su lista... No puedo ir a verlo... TENGO QUE IR!!!!_

Esto último lo había prácticamente gritado mientras se levantaba de cama de un salto, ganándose así el correspondiente dolor de cabeza por hacerlo demasiado rápido, el cual aguantó estoicamente mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y la abría.

_Ya estoy en el pasillo, es demasiado tarde para volverme atrás, su habitación es esta!_

Delante de su puerta, dudó de nuevo, pero cogió el picaporte y la abrió! Estaba a oscuras, pero se veía un rayito de luz por debajo de la puerta del baño.

"Hola? Vincent?"

Se oyeron un par de ruidos en el baño y Vincent abrió la puerta, vestido como aquella mañana en su casa cuando le hizo el desayuno a Yuffie, excepto que esta vez tampoco llevaba camiseta.

_Vincent Valentine SIN camiseta..._ A Yuffie le estaba costando mantener la boca cerrada mientras miraba la magnifica vista que tenía delante, iluminada a medias por la luz del baño.

"Yuffie... ha ocurrido algo?"

"Eh?... No! Uhmm, Qué hacías en el baño?"

"Te doy los detalles?"

"Ehm... perdón"

"..." Vincent se quedó mirándola como esperando una explicación.

"..." Yuffie se quedó mirándolo y sonrojándose cada vez más intentando decir lo que tenía que decir.

"Y bien?"

"Yo... no podía dormir, esta nave me marea, bueno, en realidad todas me marean, no consigo mantener nada en el estómago durante más de 5 minutos y casi preferiría volver al Cráter del Norte..."_Vale, esto no es lo más romántico que podría decir, la verdad_ "al menos así... estaría contigo"_Así mejor... Agh! Pero qué he dicho? Qué pensará ahora?_

Vincent se quedó parado escuchándola. La ninja no tenía el don de la oportunidad, ni de la paciencia. Sonrió. Esta era Yuffie.

"Yo tampoco podía descansar"

Vincent encendió la luz de la habitación. Al parecer no iban a esperar al día siguiente para hablar. Se apoyó en la pared mientras mostraba a Yuffie la cama para que se sentara cómoda.

"No debí besarte sin pedirte permiso, te pido perdón"

"Vincent eres idiota!"

"..."

"Acaso piensas que si yo no quisiera que me besaras hubieras podido hacerlo? Soy ninja por si te habías olvidado! Es que no me oíste cuando te dije que siempre quise que pasara? Qué pasa que quieres hacer como si nada porque no soy tan guapa como Lucrecia? Pasar del tema y hacerme callar la boca para olvidarlo? Pues eso no va a pasar porque te quiero! Me oyes? TE QUIERO!"

Vincent se acercó a la cama mientras ella hablaba, la cogió de un brazo y tiró, levantándola y acercándola a él, la abrazó y la besó apasionadamente. Ella se rindió a él, abrazándolo también.

"Olvidate de Lucrecia"

Siguió besándola

"Yo ya la he dejado atrás"

La abrazó aun más fuerte

"Sólo tú"

Se inclinaron en la cama

"Te quiero... Yuffie..."

La colocó encima suya, no quería llevarla más allá de donde ella quisiera ir. Además, en realidad no sabía hasta donde había llegado con otro hombre antes, y si ella podía tomar la iniciativa, él podría averiguar muchas cosas.

Sin dejar de besarse, ella comenzó a acariciar su cara con una mano mientras con la otra, cogía una de las de Vincent entrelazándo sus dedos. Él, acarició suavemente su espalda, bajándo desde sus hombros hasta su cintura, girando hasta rozar suavemente su vientre, subiendo hacia sus pechos muy lentamente. Ella no pudo esconder un pequeño suspiro de sorpresa cuando la mano de Vincent llegó tan arriba, y a Vincent no le hicieron falta más pistas. Tenía que ir lento, dejar que ella marcara el paso, tomándo la iniciativa pero sin precipitarse... difícil, pero todo lo que vale la pena lo es.

* * *

Definitivamente subimos a categoría M. Aun no he escrito nada que lo justifique, pero así tengo más libertad de movimientos al escribir.

Gracias por vuestro voto RubyMoon.Li y vincen-ch.


	15. Capitulo 15

--- Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, pero soy su fan, y tenía que rendirles tributo de alguna forma. ---

* * *

Las puertas se abrieron,

Vincent estaba en la mesa de experimentos,

atado con correas.

Giró su cara hacia ella,

entonces su expresión de agonía se perdió,

en sus ojos sólo podía verse alegría,

incluso estándo en esa situación,

por verla de nuevo,

porque ella había venido a buscarlo,

ella jamás lo abandonaría,

él lo sabía.

De repente tristeza,

sus ojos la mostraban,

él sabía que era la última vez que la vería.

Ella leyó en sus labios:

"Te quiero"

corrió hacia él,

suplicó que pararan,

pero ya sólo se escuchaban gritos de dolor

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Yuffie!" _Qué pasa?_ "Despierta!"

"Vincent!"

"..."

"He tenido un sueño horrible... tu... yo corría hacia ti pero no podía alcanzarte y entonces... alguien..."

"Shhh, tranquila, sólo ha sido un mal sueño"

Vincent no quiso preguntar más por el momento. Ella estaba visiblemente agitada por la pesadilla y al parecer él estaba involucrado. Como odiaba causarle ningún daño. La abrazó, tranquilo, intentándo transmitirle la seguridad que ella necesitaba para calmarse, y lentamente, fue dando resultado. Dejó de temblar y los latidos de su corazón, que Vincent siempre podía oir, fueron recuperando su ritmo. Sin embargo, no volvió a domirse.

"Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre todo este rollo de Génesis"

"Tu sueño?"

"...Si"

Ambos estaban todavía en la cama de Vincent. Era temprano pero comenzaba a amanecer. Vincent, tumbado mirando al techo, y con Yuffie acurrucada en su brazo, junto a su pecho, no podría haberse sentido mejor en ese momento, si no fuera por la preocupación por Yuffie. La luz del sol empezaba a colarse por la ventana haciendo brillar el pelo de la princesa ninja, y Vincent tuvo que esforzarse para no comenzar a besarla una vez más. Ella necesitaba hablar del sueño. Él la conocía muy bien.

"Te hacían daño, creo que era Génesis, pero no estoy segura, sólo lo veía como una especie de sombra, dándome la espalda. Te tenían en una mesa de operaciones, como la de un laboratorio, con un montón de aparatos extraños alrededor, y entonces... tu prácticamente te despedías de mi y luego... No sé que te pasaba, pero no dejabas de gritar, y yo sólo quería pararlo pero no conseguía llegar a tiempo!!!"

"Sólo fue una pesadilla, Yuffie"

"No quiero que te hagan daño... yo... no quiero perderte"

"Yuffie" _Cómo puedo decirte que no me voy a separar te tu lado mientras tú lo desees. Cómo te explico lo mucho que significas para mí... que cada día lo que siento se hace más fuerte... si ni siquiera creo ser merecedor de algo tan precioso como tenerte aquí, ahora, junto a mi... _"Todo está bien. No te preocupes"

Ella se dió cuenta de que Vincent no estaba diciéndo todo lo que pensaba (como era habitual), pero no quiso seguir dándole vueltas al tema. Simplemente se dejó mecer en su abrazo, para volver a dormir, el tiempo que les quedara antes de que Cid tocara diana y tuvieran que levantarse.

Cuánto tiempo les quedaba juntos? Ese sueño la había hecho consciente de lo rápido que podía terminar todo, de que tenía que aprovechar cada momento con él al máximo. Al infierno con lo que su padre tuviera que decir sobre su niña durmiendo con un hombre antes de casarse... como si la desheredaba! Le daba igual.

Lo único que importaba ya era el tacto de su piel... su suave olor, mezclado con el de ella... el calor que los rodeaba entre las sábanas...

* * *

---Sé que voy muy lenta haciendo progresar esta historia, quizás por eso me lee tan poquita gente. De nuevo gracias a RubyMoon.Li por su comentario, si no fuera por ti ya hubiera dejado de escribir hace tiempo, tus comentarios me dan fuerzas para seguir.---

---Ojalá alguien más me dejara comentarios, aunque no sean para animar, las criticas son bien recividas porque siempre enseñan fallos para intentar corregirlos y mejorar.---


End file.
